


Story of random.

by Goats_Trophy



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21615580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goats_Trophy/pseuds/Goats_Trophy
Summary: So I just wrote something and my friend posted it on her account on wattpad but I wrote it. (Just let my friend be, she can do whatever she wants. Please do not hate on her.) She tried to correct me but I corrected her and said how dare she try to correct me and she corrects me again.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 4





	Story of random.

Potato is a cat, a brown cat with browner spots to be exact, they are beautiful. Potato likes salmon with salmon and with more salmon and some salami and tiny bits of salt cubes. Potato is a good cat, they are good at maths, English, science (they made a living chocolate chip cookie), cooking (they made salmon with salami) and magic!

One day, Potato felt like using magic and ending all living organisms in the pacific ocean but ended up making volcanoes happen instead. The volcanoes turned into vocaloids and then Nelly came and used their logic-defying powers and broke everything by fixing it. Then Asia and Europe went missing.

Potato collected many souls by making stonks promises and they have good fortune, lots of money. Potato likes buying gifts for his friends, Deranged Llama who was a goat, weird goat who was another cat, Chat Fonce who was a Llama and Goosathen who is a goose.

Deranged Llama liked screaming and bread with lettuce. Weird goat liked sunbathing, pepperoni and hissing at random people. Chat Fonce liked being stylish and fluffy and likes carrots. Goosathen liked stabbing people in the leg, honking at people, stealing things, ruining people’s day and cake.

Today was supposed to be a normal day you see until Goosathen stabbed Kevin the semi-immortal chicken in the head but it was still alive. 

Potato yelled, “GOOSATHEN DID YOU STAB ANOTHER CREATURE AGAIN AND LEFT THEIR BODY IN MY HOUSE???” their house was a cabin made for a cat.

Goosathen honked in reply which translated to, “So? You and this other dude made Europe and Asia go missing?”

Nelly came out of nowhere and shoved a pill down Goosathens throat and he passed out, Nelly walked away and jumped into a wall and left. Today was good day. (How??!!?-trinity) (DON’T YOU DARE ADD THAT A)

Chat Fonce was trying out new styles with their fur and they looked like a 90’s nightmare which she thought was beautiful while Goosathen said nothing as they stabbed a human in the leg, Potato was busy making salmon with more salmon and more salmon and salami with a tiny bits of salt cubes, Deranged Llama just screamed while Weird Goat just slept.

Chat Fonce screamed, “Goosathen, there’s a dead child our my house!”  
To which Goosathen replied with a honk, honk which translates to, “How did that get here?”(llamas With HAts All oVer again-trinity)

“Goosathen, what happened when I was buying some carrots and cake?”

“Honk honk honk! (I was just playing a video game with a goose very much like me and this guy broke in and tried to steal my computer so I stabbed him in the legs and in the chest and in the eyes and in the neck.)”

“Goosathen! You could get in jail for that!”

“Honk honk honk, (he broke in and try to steal so I have legal right to stab since he didn’t plea to not be killed.)”

“Goosathen, why are his legs gone?”

“Honk honk honk (I stabbed them and kept stabbing until his legs are those mince pieces over there!)” Goosathen proceeds to point at a bag of mince.

“This is why I need to move out.”(please do-trinity)

Later that day, many people were found dead with their legs gone and a bag of mince next to them.

Weird goat and Deranged Llama were hanging out and getting their favourite foods until a guy tried to rob them, Weird goat hissed at him while Deranged Llama screamed at him which Goosathen came and stabbed him in the leg.

Potato accidentally made Africa go missing. (nooo-trinity)

Goosathen played Untitled Goose Game and made Undertale real, he stabbed them all in the leg once except sans and still managed it a pacifist route, he free all monsters and then Frisk came out of nowhere and died but became a skeleton.

Then Potato made a salad…… and accidentally made Australia go missing. (NU-trinity)

Chat Fonce was enjoying life until a person cut his fur as a prank which was responded with the guy dying.

Potato tried to make the continents come back but made Earth go missing.

And that kids is how Earth went missing.

  
  
  
  


But, Goosathen is still here, he will stab you in the leg one day.

TRINITY, YOU FEEBLE MORTAL DARE TRY TO CORRECT ME?????? 

-YES BICth


End file.
